Sonic Drive
"Sonic Drive" es el tema de apertura japonés y francés para Sonic X. Hay dos cinemáticas de apertura para la canción, uno para la temporada 1 y uno para la temporada 2 en adelante. Fue realizado por Hironobu Kageyama y Hideaki Takatori, y por Claude Vallois en la versión francesa. Letra Japones Romaji S-O-N-I-C, GO! S-O-N-I-C, GO! Go, go, go go, LET'S GO! Kinō made no rūru Kyō wa tada no rūzu Kowashite dantotsu gōru Hashiritsudu ketenai to Hokani imi wa naito Panku na tetsugaku nanda Baiorizumu wa Tsūbai rizumu de Fūkei wa shunkan ni musū no sen Ore wo torimaku kaze INSIDE OUTSIDE semete Issai gassai nuite Dare hitorimo nani hitotsumo Maewo ikasetaku wa nai INSIDE OUTSIDE GO! SONIC!! Issai gassai YES! SONIC!! Abunaiyo to HAVE A NICE wa niteru Sō dochiramo kamihitoe nanosa Taikutsu nugisu tete Ima sugu kakedase Kizame mune no rizumu Sore ga ore no izumu Nanda ka muzumuzu suru yo Nemuru toki wa tomaru Keredo yume de hashiru Nenjū mukyū no RUNAWAY Ima shitai koto Ashita dekiru koto Kubetsu shinai kanjitara bīto ni nore Kimi wo shinjiru no sa TAKIN' TAKE IT semete Tetteiteki ni nuite Ushiro nante mitaku wa nai Gōru dake mezashite ima da TAKIN' TAKE IT GO! SONIC!! Tetteiteki ni YES! SONIC!! Akushu shiyō to ACTION SHOW wa niteru Sō dochira mo yūjō no tame ni Kyūkutsu ketobashite Kokoro ni shitagae INSIDE OUTSIDE semete Issai gassai nuite Dare hitorimo nani hitosumo Maewo ikasetaku wa nai INSIDE OUTSIDE GO! SONIC!! Issai gassai YES! SONIC!! Abunaiyo to HAVE A NICE wa niteru Sō dochiramo kamihitoe nanosa Taikutsu nugisu tete Ima sugu kakedase S-O-N-I-C, GO! S-O-N-I-C, GO! Go, go, go go, LET'S GO! Kanji y Kana S-O-N-I-C, GO! S-O-N-I-C, GO! Go, go, go go, LET'S GO! 昨日までのルール 今日はただのルーズ こわして　ダントツゴール 走りつづけてないと 他に意味はないと パンクな哲学なんだ バイオリズムは ２ｘ（ツーバイ）リズムで 風景は　瞬間に　無数の線 俺を取り巻く風 Inside　Outside　攻めて いっさいがっさい　抜いて 誰ひとりも　何ひとつも 前を　行かせたくはない Inside　Outside　GO! SONIC!! いっさいがっさい Yes! SONIC!! アブナイヨとHave A Niceは似てる そう　どちらも紙一重なのさ タイクツ脱ぎ捨てて 今すぐかけだせ きざめ胸のリズム それが俺のイズム なんだかムズムズするよ 眠るときは止まる けれど夢で走る 年中　無休のRunaway 今したいこと 明日できること 区別しない感じたら　ビートに乗れ 君を信じるのさ Takin' Take it 攻めて 徹底的に　抜いて 後ろなんて　見たくはない ゴールだけ目指して　今だ Takin' Take it GO! SONIC 徹底的に Yes! SONIC!! 握手しようとAction Showは似てる そう　どちらも友情のために キュークツけとばして 心に従え Inside Outside 攻めて いっさいがっさい　抜いて 誰ひとりも　何ひとつも 前を　行かせたくはない Inside Outside GO! SONIC!! いっさいがっさい Yes! SONIC!! アブナイヨとHave A Niceは似てる そう　どちらも紙一重なのさ タイクツ脱ぎ捨てて 今すぐかけだせ S-O-N-I-C, GO! S-O-N-I-C, GO! Go, go, go go, LET'S GO! Ingles S-O-N-I-C, GO! S-O-N-I-C, GO! Go, go, go go, LET'S GO! Yesterday’s rules are simply loose today The best goal is to break them If I don't keep running There's no other meaning It's a punk philosophy Biorhythm is a two-time rhythm The scenery instantly becomes countless lines The wind envelops me Inside Outside attack Surpass everything altogether I won’t let no one and nothing go forward Inside Outside, GO! SONIC!! Everything altogether, Yes! Sonic!! “Watch out” and “Have a nice” are similar That’s right – both are by the skin of your teeth Throw boredom away And start running Inside Outside attack Surpass everything altogether I won’t let no one and nothing go forward Inside Outside, GO! SONIC!! Everything altogether, Yes! Sonic!! “Watch out” and “Have a nice” are similar That’s right – both are by the skin of your teeth Throw boredom away And start running S-O-N-I-C, GO! S-O-N-I-C, GO! Go, go, go go, LET'S GO! Español S-O-N-I-C, Vamos! S-O-N-I-C, Vamos! Vamos, vamos, vamos vamos,Vamos ya! Rompiendo las reglas que ayer estaban vigentes, El hoy por hoy esta suelto en el ambiente El mejor objetivo es ir tras el. Mientras pueda seguir corriento. No hay mas significado para mi, Es algun tipo de filosofia Punk. Con el bioritmo duplicado!!! El paisaje se convierte en solo incontables lineas. Mientras el viento me rodee. ¡Por dentro! ¡Por fuera! Atacando... Es como no quiero estar. Sin dejar a nadie o nada atras. Pero pasando tres pueblos de todo. ¡Dentro! ¡Fuera! ¡Vamos! ¡¡SONIC!! ¡Absolutamente todo! ¡Si! ¡¡SONIC!! "Ten cuidado" y "Pasatelo genial" Asi es, la diferencia tan fina como el papel. Deshazte del aburrimiento. ¡Ahora tan solo ponte a correr! Tallo mi propio ritmo, a mi propio estilo. Me encuentro en este momento aburrido. Me detengo por el sueño,pero aun sigo corriendo en ellos. Mis dias son fugitivos. Ahora puedo hacer las cosas que puedo hacer mañana. Si no te molesta, a continuacion sigamos el ritmo! Yo creo en ti!!! Tomalo y ataca. Completamente pasando a todos. No hay manera de que mire atras. Es tiempo ahora de llegar a la meta. Tomalo ahora "Ve Sonic!" Absolutamente "Si Sonic!" Que se den la mano y que el espectaculo de accion sea similar. Si, ya sea cualquier forma de amistad. Quitare todo los pensamientos y la sensacion de opresion. ¡Vive tu propio camino! ¡Por dentro! ¡Por fuera! Atacando... Es como no quiero estar. Sin dejar a nadie o nada atras. Pero pasando tres pueblos de todo. ¡Dentro! ¡Fuera! ¡Vamos! ¡¡SONIC!! ¡Absolutamente todo! ¡Si! ¡¡SONIC!! "Ten cuidado" y "Pasatelo genial" Asi es, la diferencia tan fina como el papel. Deshazte del aburrimiento. ¡Ahora tan solo ponte a correr! S-O-N-I-C, Vamos! S-O-N-I-C, Vamos! Vamos,vamos,vamos vamos, Vamos ya! Videos 1 Temporada thumb|left|335px|Temporada 1 2 y 3 Temporada thumb|left|335 px|Temporada 2 y 3 Categoría:Música Categoría:Sonic X Categoría:Temas de Sonic X